A Light Dies
by zynora
Summary: (Based on Griffins Diary made by Taiga on YouTube.) Lucy was a girl in school who's life was destroyed the fateful day, no friends to tell, and no father to comfort her. And Natsu was a new kid who had cool friends. How does this pyramid of popular and unpopular fall when Natsu and Lucy become friends? Highschool/Modern AU NaLu
1. The Girl

Hey guys, this is a story based on Griffins Diary by Taiga. I hope you enjoy! I will continue it if you guys like it.

* * *

The Girl

My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a senior in Fairy Tail High. This is my story. My friends used to say that it would be okay when I was sad, that everything would get better soon. But my 'friends' will never understand what I go through everyday of my life.

My mother used to say that you have to be dimmed down like a light about to flicker out, only to shine like a brand new one. But I don't believe that anymore. I want to. So bad. But I can't. My light died, the day she did.

When I was six, my mother and I were walking at night through Magnolia. We were laughing. I remember holding her hand. I remember seeing a car spin on the road, coming toward us.

"Watch out!" I remember yelling, but it was too late. My mother let go of my hand, and pushed me out of the way.

After that, I remember hearing sirens blare, and see a man with blood on his face climb out of the broken car and kneel next to my mothers lifeless body. People off the street helped me up and asked me what happened. No one was injured. Killed. Hurt. But my mother.

I asked myself "Why would she spare me?" Millions of people die from car accidents, but why not me? Why would someone decide I should stay alive, and deserve to live a life without her?

Every since then, my life changed. For the better. Or worse.

Normal POV

Lucy walked down the street, her waist long blonde hair flowing behind her, brown eyes looking down. She had on a black sweater, blue jeans, and black high tops.

Across the street was two guys. One being Gray, the popular guy at school. He had on an open grey sweater, showing his muscular chest, jeans, and sneakers. The other being Natsu, a new kid. He had on a blue shirt sleeve shirt, sweatpants, and walked across the street and into the school, unaware of Natsu's onyx eyes looking at her.

"Natsu?" Gray asked. No answer. "Natsu!" Gray yelled. Natsu turned around.

"Huh, what?" Natsu asked. Gray looked at him.

"What were you looking at?" Gray asked.

"Oh, uh, no one." Natsu said. Gray chuckled.

"Didn't look like no one." Gray said. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait, were you looking at Lucy Heartfillia? The Lucy Heartfillia?" He asked, the smile on his face fading. Natsu looked at him confused.

"Why? Is she bad?" Natsu asked. Gray shook his head.

"No, are you dumb. She's crazy. Have you heard about her?" Gray asked. Natsu shook his head.

"No, why?" Natsu asked. Gray patted his shoulder.

"Good, stay away from her. She's bad news." Gray said, walking away. Natsu turned to face him.

"Wait, what's wrong with her?" Natsu asked. Gray ignored him and turned around.

"Are you coming or not?" Gray asked. Natsu sighed, then followed Gray into the school.

 **In class...**

Lucy walked in, and stopped at the door. Lisanna, a mean girl, and he popular friends sat at the desks, looking at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Slutty Lucy. Still screwing around, are you?" Lisanna laughed evily. Her friends laughed too.

"What's the matter, slut has a stutter?" One girl asked. Lucy walked to her seat and sat down. The bell rang and in came a girl with short blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Levy McGarden. She's new. Please have a seat ." Ms. Olietta said. Levy walked over to the seat next to Lucy.

"Look at her hair. It looks like a birds nest." A girl said as Levy walked by.

"Yeah I know. Talk about trash." Lisanna said. Levy put her head down.

 **After class...**

Gray and Natsu walked out of their class. Lisanna and one of her friends, Jane. Lucy walked out, but before she could leave, Jane pushed her, causing her to drop all her stuff.

"Wow, can't even put up a fight." Lisanna said, smirking. A group of her friends pushed her to a locker, opened it, shoved her inside, then closed it. Laughing evilly, they all wailed away.

Natsu closed his locker, which was three spaces away from the locker Lucy was in. He walked over, but was welcomed by a locker door to his face. Lucy stepped out, and slammed the door shut.

"Ouch." Natsu said. Lucy turned to him.

"Would you watch it?" Natsu asked. Lucy glared at him. Then walked away.

"I-I'm sorry." Natsu said, watching Lucy's back from down the hall. Gray walked up to him.

"Dude, what happened just then?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy, who was already gone.

"Oh, uh, nothing happened. Come in." Natsu said. Gray shrugged his shoulders and they walked away.

 **Science clas...**

"Hey, my name is Levy, um, do you know what page we're on?" Levy asked. Lucy turned toward her.

"189." She said.

"Uh, thanks." Levy said, turning to the page.

 **At the bell...**

"Um, I didn't get your name." Levy said to Lucy. Lucy turned to her.

"My name is none of your business." Lucy said.

"Oh, well, I thought that maybe-" Levy started.

"You thought wrong." Lucy interrupted, then walked out the room. Natsu and Gray watched from the desk behind them.

Lucy walked home and opened her front door, only to see Ms. Spetto in the kitchen, washing dishes.

Lucy closed the door loudly, causing Ms. Spetto to turn around.

"Oh, hello Miss Lucy. Your father isn't coming home today for dinner." Ms. Spetto said. Lucy stood there, angry.

"But he promised." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, but he has to stay out another week for his work." Ms. Spetto explained.

"Ugh, of course." Lucy said, taking a paper out of her pocket. She crumpled it up and threw it on the kitchen counter, then ran upstairs. Ms. Spetto wiped her hand son her apron.

"Lucy." Ms. Spetto said. Hearing a door slam, she sighed.

School was just another day of the same boring shit. Your probably wondering what type of person would let others bully them. Here's the thing, I'm used to coming home with bruises and scratches. Even going to school with them.

But they never brought me down emotionally. I used to fight back to make them stop, but after a while, I stopped trying. Trying made it worse. And, if they bully me, why would they have to bully anyone else?

So it might as well be me. I'm so used to it by now.

* * *

And, done! This may seem similar to Taiga's, but in the next chap, I will make sure to make it as less like hers as possible. And with that, I'm off!

Zyn, out!


	2. Can Anyone Care For A Girl Like Me?

I'm kind of shocked at how many people started to like this. I was like, how did this go from two favs to six when I haven't even updated, so I decided to update.

* * *

Can anyone care for someone like me?

Highschool. It's a time in our lives where we learn, make friends that stay with us forever. Laugh, have a good time.

But in Highschool, there's always labels. Nerds, geeks, jocks, emos, preps, loners. Then there's me. The outcast. I've never actually understood labels.

We're all the same. One way or another. We're all human, aren't we? Why can't we treat each other all the same?

Everyone in school tells me I'm an outcast. Im a nobody. But the question is, are they right?

The paper that I threw out was a drawing of my mother that I had as a project. It was actually really beautiful, and it got first in the class competition.

But as usual, he wasn't there to see it. He was never there to see it. After mom died, he was consumed in work. He never paid attention to me. So I guess it was true. I am a nobody.

Normal POV

"Okay, class dismissed." Mr. Scorpio said. All the students stood up. "Mr. Dragneel, Miss Heartfillia, please come up to my desk." He said. Lucy stood up and walked to his desk. Natsu looked over at Gray, who was giving him a warning look, before walking out the class. Natsu walked up to Mr. Scorpio's desk.

"Since Mr. Dragneel is failing this class, I'm going to need you to tutor him." Mr. Scorpio explained. Lucy looked shocked.

"But sir-" Lucy started before being stopped by Mr. Scorpio.

"This is not something you can argue about Miss Heartfillia." Mr. Scorpio. Lucy huffed, then walked out the class. Natsu bowed his head to the teacher before running after Lucy. Gray was waiting for Natsu at the stairway while Lucy stayed behind them. In the middle of the stairway, Natsu stopped Lucy.

"So, since you have to tutor me, where should we-" he was abruptly stopped when Lucy's foot connected with this chest, sending him flying back and hitting the bottom of the stairs. Gray ran up to him.

"The hell is wrong with you Heartfillia?!" Gray yelled, helping Natsu up.

"Listen, just because I have to tutor you doesn't mean you get to talk to me wherever you want. Just meet me at the park." Lucy said, glaring at the two, before pushing past Natsu and walking to class.

Natsu looked back at her in utter confusion. "Jeez. I told you man, stay away from her." Gray said. They walked to their next class.

 **The end of school...**

Lucy sat down under a Sakura tree in the park with her books. Natsu was supposed to meet her there at six, and it was six thirty. She had places to be by eight, so he had to hurry up. Right before she was about to check her phone, Natsu walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey." He greeted. Lucy just opened her books and they started to study.

"You see," she started, "when x and y are added, you get 8, and when you subtract them, you get -6." Lucy explained. Natsu's scrunched up his nose. "I don't get it." He said. Lucy face palmed herself.

They studied for a while before it hit eight o'clock. Gathering her things, she put it in her brown backpack and they walked down the street. A blue cat with a white tipped tail and a white belly walked up to them and meowed, but it sounded more like it was saying 'Aye!'

"Aw, hey little guy." Lucy said, kneeling so she could pet the cat. It purred loudly as she rubbed the side of its face. Natsu face-palmed himself.

"That's my cat, Happy. He must've gotten out again." Natsu sighed, picking up the cat. It climbed up his arm and clung onto his shoulder.

"You have a cat?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded.

"That's cool." She said. "Anyway, see you tomorrow." Natsu said, walking off into the other direction. Lucy put her head down and walked to her house. She knew that him talking to her would never last. He would get cooler friends and forget that she even existed.

On her way home, she stopped at the place she would go whenever she needed a little reassurance. Her mothers grave. After her mother died, her father would tell her that she was nothing and didn't deserve to be called his daughter, so whenever she had the time she would go to her mothers grave and talk to her.

Now people would think she was weird because she talked to a grave, but they didn't understand what she was going through. Soon enough though her father just stopped talking to her all together and told Ms. Spetto to take care of her wile he was at work. Once Lucy was standing in front of a grave with a statue of an angel, she ran her hand along the words engraved in stone.

 _Here lies Layla Heartfillia, a beloved mother and wife. Her time in this world has come to an unfortunate stop. She will be missed and forever loved by her family which she held dear to her._

 _September 4, 1978-July 7, 2007_

Lucy sat down crossed legged in front of the statue, hands crossed over her lap. "Hey mom. It's nice to see you. Today was pretty... crazy. I kicked a guy down the stairs, which I know is pretty violent, but I gave him lessons on Math. I think he wants to be my friend, but I stopped thinking that when I remembered he was friends with Gray." Lucy said. She talked to her mom for a while until deciding to leave.

Natsu had walked back to the park to get his notebook back from Lucy that he had accidentally left, but he saw her in the cemetery, talking to a grave. After a while she started crying, but sucked it up and left. That was weird. What does he not know about her?

Lucy walked into her house to see Ms. Spetto in the kitchen making some cupcakes. She turned around and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. "Oh, welcome home Lucy." I hope you had a good day at school." She said.

"Is dad home yet?" Lucy asked. Ms. Spetto sighed. "No, he still has to go on that buisness trip I told you about yesterday." She said. Lucy sighed.

"But he can't even come home for one day?" She mumbled but loyd enough that Ms. Spetto could hear her. "Lucy, you know your father is very busy." She said.

"Bull shit. He doesn't have time for anything but his work. You know what, I'm so tired of giving a fuck anymore." Lucy yelled, running upstairs. Ms. Spetto sighed. Only if she could help Lucy, bit she just didn't know how.

Lucy slammed her door and threw herself onto her bed, letting tears fall down her face as she gripped onto her doll, Michelle. He was never there for her. Why the hell was he never there's for her. He never knew what she fucking went through. And she was fucking tired of it. Letting out a frustrated scream, she picked up her pillow and flung it across the room, making it hit the door with a loud bang.

She cried herself to sleep without even writing in her journal, which she always wrote in. This day was bad, but tomorrow would just get worse. So she would leave it like this before anything else would happen and wait for the next days drama.

* * *

I don't know if this is good, but I hope it is. I mean, I'm trying to get over something that happened during New Years, but it's not that bad. Hope it's decent. I'll try so much harder on the next chapter, I promise.

Zyn, out!


	3. How I Feel

Bold: Natsu

Italic: Lucy

This is for the texting. Thanks to OneLivesAgain, astra star26, fandomtrash3, MagicFangirlHS and 4everDorkly17 for reviewing and encouraging me to write the next chapter, because to be honest with you guys, I wasn't going to. But now I am, so here is the next chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

How I Feel

My dad never has any time for me. He doesn't care about me. Not after my mom died. That paper, that I threw out, that was a picture I drew in art. Of course he doesn't know I'm a good artist, he doesn't care. I drew a picture of me, mom and him that I rendered from a photo I kept in my room.

Intelligence is something I don't show off. Neither is talent. Yes I can sing, yes I can draw, yes I am the smartest freaking kid in school. But who cares? Why do people base friendship and popularity off of this?! But that's life, so deal with it.

Other than complaining, I actually used to have friends. Gajeel was my best friend. He had red, red eyes, black hair, and piercings basically everywhere. We met in third grade, and became instant friends. But, like all of my friends, we drifted apart. He didn't actually hate me, and he didn't stop being my friend. I hope he still thinks we are.

Normal POV

Lucy walked down the halls of the school, her grey hoodie pulled over her head. She got through half her classes before getting to lunch, which was eighth period. She walked outside and to the back of the school, climbing up one of the pipe lines. Her backpack hung low as she jumped the gate on the roof and onto the gravel rooftop. Walking to the stairway, she sat down next to it in the shade and pulled out a sandwich from in her bag, humming a tune as she ate.

 _Take my mind,_

 _And take my pain._

 _Like an empty bottle takes the rain._

 _Take my past and take my sins,_

 _Like an empty sail takes the wind._

 _Take my mind,_

 _And take my pain._

 _Like an empty bottle takes the rain._

She stopped singing and took another bite from her sandwich. It was pretty good. Bologna, cheese and lettuce. Lucy finished the sandwich and pulled a water bottle out of her mouth, gulping it down. She hadn't sung in front of anyone since the death of her mother. Her mother wasn't a good singer, but that didn't mean that she didn't yeah her daughter how to sing.

"You have a pretty voice." A voice said from behind Lucy, making her jump. She turned around and saw Natsu standing in the doorway of the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed. Natsu covered his ears. "Calm down. I came up here because Gray dared me to, and I heard you singing. But there were some other girls on the stairway with Lisanna. They were giggling and looking down at her pho-" Natsu didn't have time to finish before Lucy ran over to the stairs and quickly went down them as the bell rang. Natsu ran a hand through his hair and walked down the stairs, only to be stopped by Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu~" Natsu gives her a confused look. "Uh, hi?" Lisanna giggled. "Do you think you can ask Gray to spread this video around? It would be really helpful." Lisanna stated, handing Natsu her phone. He played the video, and it was of Lucy singing. "Does Lucy know?" Natsu asked. Lisanna hesitated before answering. "No, but we're friends, and she would want me to show this video to my other friends." Lisanna stated. Natsu never left his piercing gaze faulted as he stared at Lisanna. He could tell she was lying. There was just that glint in her eyes. "Nah, I'll ask Lucy if she's okay with it first." Natsu said. Lisanna mumbled curses under her breath as she smiled and walked away.

Lucy sat in her ninth period class, looking out the window as her science teacher talk about stuff she already knew. "Miss Heartfillia, care to tell me what numbers 62, 102 and 75 are on the periodic table?" Mrs. Laki asked.

"Samarium, Nobelium and Rhenium." Lucy answered, not looking at the teacher. Mrs. Laki crossed her arms. "Okay hot shot, tell me what happens when you mix bleach and muriatic acid?" She asked. The whole class turned to Lucy. That was the hardest lesson in class to understand, and even a smart ass like her couldn't get it. Or so they thought.

"Mixing bleach with muriatic acid will create chlorine gas, which is toxic. It is an irritant to eyes and nasal passages and the lungs no matter the amount." Lucy said. The class stayed silent. "Lucy, please try and be a student, not the teacher. I know you are smart, but don't be a smart ass. Now, let's get back to the lesson." Mrs. Laki said. The whole class started laughing. Lucy sighed and continued to look out the window as Mrs. Laki continued on with her lesson. When the bell rang, Lucy was the last one out the classroom. She felt her phone buzz and checked it. It was her father.

 _I'm coming home early today, and I'm bringing one of my coworkers, so behave._ He always bring 'coworkers' home with him. And every time he did, she wouldn't go home until the next day. She would usually stay in the cemetery where the nice care taker would let her sleep in the extra room of the supply closet.

Lucy walked outside only to see Lisanna and her friends standing there. "Oh, hey Little Lucy. What's the matter, daddy's home?" She asked, laughing. Lisanna somehow knew that her father slept with other women when he came home. Even before her mother had died. "Leave me alone, Lisanna." Lucy muttered. Lisanna stopped laughing and glared at Lucy. "Did you say something?" Lisanna asked.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Did I stutter?" Lucy asked. Lisanna smirked. "Where did this fighting spirit come from all of a sudden? Daddy didn't break you yet?" Lucy's fists clenched. She was getting angry. And when she got angry, she did things. Bad things. "What the hell do you know?" Lucy asked through gritted teeth. Lisanna chuckled. "Poor, poor Lucy. Just because her life is so horrible she can walk around looking for pity. News flash, whore, no ones giving it to you!" Lisanna yelled. Lucy turned around and walked away, Lisanna yelling for her to comeback and not walk away from her. But Lucy kept walking.

She made it to the cemetery's care house and knocked on the wooden door. The nice caretaker, Miss Putin, opened the door with a small smile. "Oh, hello sweetheart! Have you come to visit?" Miss Putin asked. Lucy smiled lightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, my dads home again, and I was gonna ask-"

"Say no more, you can stay here whenever you like." Miss Putin stated. Lucy smiled warmly at Miss Putin. "You're the best." She whispered as Miss Putin hugged her. Miss Putin pulled back first. "Is Lisanna bothering you again?" She asked. Lucy nodded. Miss Putin grit her teeth. Miss Putin did like her that much. She had encountered Lisanna before, and it wasn't pretty. Lisanna had called her an old hag, and then Miss Putin said that if she was an old hag, Lisanna must be a clown with all that make up she wears.

Getting back to now, Lucy sat at the small dining table. The care house had two floors, one for the bedrooms, and one for storage. The storage room was bigger than any other room in the house, so Miss Putin put a bed in there just in case. Miss Putin was fixing a vase full of colorful flowers next to the small framed window. Lucy looked down at her lap and checked her phone. Thirty missed messages from an anonymous number. She looked through it, her mouth hanging open.

 _ **Hey Luce, I got your number.**_

 _ **I kinda stole your phone when we met up at the stairs and then put it in your backpack when you ran down them :p**_

 _ **Hey, why aren't you answering?**_

 _ **Oh, in case ur wondering, this is Natsu.**_

And then the rest of it was just a bunch of emojis. Lucy frowned as she saved Natsu on her contact list.

 _Why are u spamming my phone?!_

 **Finally, she answers! Anway, I just wanted to say hi. So hi**

 _Natsu I swear to God I'm gonna kill u!_

 **Alright, alright, don't do anything you won't regret**

Lucy put her phone away after that and looked through her school bag. She always brought a change of clothes in case Lisanna decided to dump, spill or throw something at her that would ruin her clothes. And anyway, her father did this multiple times, so Lucy learned to be prepared. She also had forty dollars from her fathers wallet, which she had a skill for stealing.

"Miss Putin, I'll be right back." Lucy said, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Miss Putin hummed in response as Lucy opened the door and closed it softly. Like Miss Putin always said, a slammed door could wake someone from the dead. Lucy walked through the rows and rows of graves looking at each of the names as she passed by.

 _Tally York, Derek Jane, Rachel Morre._ Lucy always wondered how they were like before they died. Were they caring, did they have children, what-

Lucy stopped as she heard silent sobs. She slowly knelt down behind a large grave, looking at a girl with short, ruffled blue hair and an orange headband. That was the new girl from her school, right? Levy McGarden. Lucy looked at the grave closer, and could clearly see a name. _Sasha McGarden._ That must've been her mom. She sucked in a breath and stood up, walking over to Levy. "Uh, hey, aren't you the new girl from my school?" Lucy asked, starling Levy. Levy stood up abruptly, wiping her tears from her eyes. "Yeah, you're Lucy, right?" Levy asked, completely getting rid of her sad mood.

"So, whatcha doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I just came to visit my moms grave. She died last year, that's why I had to move here." Levy explained, looking down.

"Hey, don't be so sad about it. My mom died when I was six, and I learned to live with it." Lucy lied. She never learned to live with it. Her father just kept reminding her that she was nothing and didn't deserve to be a love of her mother wasn't. Lucy smiled weakly at Levy. "I guess we have more in common than I realized. You know, I thought you didn't like me when I first met you." Levy said as she and Lucy walked down the rows of graves. "Sorry. I'm just like that with everyone. No one really likes me in the school." Lucy stated.

"Well, I like you. Let's be friends, okay?" Levy asked, putting her pinkie out. Lucy wrapped her pinkie around Levy's and smiled.

"Friends."

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Well, my dad is coming home and we don't really have suck a good history together, so I'm staying with a friend. She's pretty old and she works for the cemetery." Lucy answered.

"You know, if you really don't have a place to stay, I could ask my dad if you can stay at my house." Levy suggested.

"Oh, no, I don't want to take up any space-"

"No, Lucy, it's fine. My house is actually really big if you think about it. And anyway, it gets lonely being just me and and my two sisters." Levy explained.

"You have siblings?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded. "Well, their adopted, but their still my sisters." Levy stated.

"That's pretty cool. What's their names?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia and Wendy. Wendy is thirteen, and Juvia is seventeen. She's about to transfer to the school in a month." Levy explained. Lucy stayed silent, thinking about it. Maybe she could stay with her, just to get out of her fathers buisness. "Well, come on, lets go to my house." Levy said, grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her out of the cemetery and down the street.

Lucy smiled slightly. She felt...she felt like she was accepted for once. She wanted to be Levy's friend.

* * *

Theres the third chapter. Like I said before, I'm trying to make it less like Griffins Diary, so I added my own little thing in here. Do you like it? Don't forget to favorite and review!

Zyn, out!


End file.
